


Midnight Surprise

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Some things are just meant to be done all together.





	Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for shiritori, but I missed Senga’s birthday by a day... orz

“Anyway, just get your ass over here,” Fujigaya says into the phone before abruptly hanging up.  
  
Senga mumbles grumpily into his pillow before peeling himself out of bed. He’s not happy about being woken up in the middle of the night and ordered to catch the last train for who-knows-what reason, but it still beats having to deal with a bitchy Fujigaya the next day. He randomly throws things into an overnight bag and barely remembers to lock the door as he trudges to the train station to take the journey sandwiched between all of the drunkards trying to make it home on a Saturday night. It’s not until he’s knocking on the door that he realizes Fujigaya called him out to Kitayama’s apartment and now he’s sure he dreamt the whole thing. He’s getting ready to pull his “cutest kouhai in the world” look to convince Kitayama to let him stay the night when the door opens. The smiling face that appears before him is neither Kitayama’s nor Fujigaya’s. Groaning at the sight of Nikaido, Senga is ready to just wake up from this dream already.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Tamamori says from where he’s leaning against Miyata.  
  
Senga thinks he really should’ve closed his bag properly when Nikaido pulls him into the apartment and he fumbles his bag to the ground because now the contents are all over the floor.  
  
“Ken-chan,” Yokoo says, picking something off the floor. “Mitsu sets like 10 alarm clocks. Did you really need to bring your own?”  
  
Senga groans. “I was half asleep when I packed my bag...”  
  
“That explains the desk lamp sticking out of your bag,” Kitayama snickers.  
  
“Leaderrrrr~~” Senga whines. “Why am I here??”  
  
“Don’t call him that,” Fujigaya scoffs. “Don’t you know what today is?”  
  
Senga tilts his head and his confusion only lasts a second before he finds himself with a face full of cake. When he attempts to open his eyes, Nikaido is standing before him, holding the destroyed cake and grinning.  
  
Nikaido leans forward to lick the frosting off of Senga’s lips. “Birthdays are better with members.”


End file.
